


Winter Blues

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Jack gets antsy during the winter months.





	Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon early in season two.

Wintertime meant a slower pace in the Hamptons as the rich and beautiful had fled back to the   
city until the next summer, leaving only the locals behind. 

Despite how much he enjoyed the quiet, Jack gets restless as the ground turns white with snow and the water starts to freeze. 

As he grew up, Declan’s learned to deal with his brother’s restlessness. Jack is a sailor despite being tied to the bar and land. When he can’t get out for the long winter months, it makes him antsy. Declan’s developed ways to try and keep his brother sane and grounded until the ice thaws and Jack can take the Amanda back out. 

This winter was turning out to be different from the previous years. 

Declan leaned against the railing, watching the scene below. The bar was empty, music playing softly on the jukebox. 

Jack was out on the small dance floor, a fond and exasperated look on his face as Nolan coaxed him into a slow dance. Declan can’t help grinning as his brother complies with Nolan’s demands. 

The two men are pressed close to each other as they dance, swaying in time to the music. As the song ends Nolan steps back and twirls Jack out to where Emily is waiting. 

Jack laughs, the sound filling up the bar as Emily steps into his arms, both of them spinning around the dance floor.

Declan never imagined his brother being part of such an unconventional relationship when he pictured Jack finding someone to make a life with. Despite how strange and improbable it was, it seems to work for the three of them. 

Jack loves both Emily and Nolan, lighting up whenever one or both of them are near. In turn, Declan can see how much they care for his brother, making sure he is cherished and taken care of. 

For the first time Declan feels like he can actually leave town for university, and know that someone will be looking out for his brother. Jack has taken care of him for years and Declan hadn’t wanted to leave Jack behind alone. 

Now he doesn’t have to with Emily and Nolan.


End file.
